Truce
by Angelique36
Summary: In Fairy Tail High there's never a dull moment; especially when Principal Makarov orders Natsu and Lucy to live together for one week without killing one another, will they both survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

In Fairy Tail High there's never a dull moment; especially when Principal Makarov orders Natsu and Lucy to live together for one week without killing one another, will they both survive?

* * *

**Well guys here it is! My second NaLu fanfic! Please leave your ideas and comments to help me through this, I love reading other people's opinions. ^^ **** I don't own any rights to Fairy Tail, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Chase**_

_Tick tock, tick tock_, the clock couldn't have moved _any_ slower. Lucy knew as _soon_ as the bell rang she would have to sprint home or else be surrounded and tormented by a guy who clearly thought he ruled the school. She tapped her desk faster and faster in frustration; one minute to go.

_**Ring**__!_ She snatched her backpack from the floor and skyrocketed out the door as her classmates gave her weird looks; they all thought she was a freak, but if this gave her a chance of survival; she didn't care. She was in her junior year at Fairy Tail High School, and if she could handle it for just _one more_ year, she would be out of this hell hole. She zoomed down the hallways, through the exit door and made it to the side walk where she continued to sprint for her life. She had stopped taking the bus in 3rd grade when she realized it just made it easier for him to get on and torment her in front of everyone.

"HEY! Where do ya think you're headed ugly!?"

At the sound of the voice Lucy felt a shiver shoot down her spine as she forced her legs to move faster. Out of all the members of the notorious gang, one in particular, felt it his duty, to go out of his way to put her through agony every. single. day.

"Yo, Blondie I'm talkin' to you!"

Lucy couldn't help it; she turned her head to see how close he was to catching up. Her eyes busted wide open; his strange pink hair looked almost fiery red with the sun glaring down on it, and his eyes gleamed with an anticipation that scared her. Natsu, he had been putting her through hell since the very first day they met in the third grade. The teacher had given each member of the class assigned seats, and it just so happened that out of _all_ the possible combinations, she had the luck of being seated right by him. That was when all her troubles began.

"When are you going to get tired of this Dragneel? This has been going on for too long!"

This time she didn't have to turn around, she knew him too well; she could feel his lips curl up into a grin as he snickered.

"Where are your goons today? Usually those morons stick to you like glue!" She continued to taunt him; however, a large silence followed instead of the usual comeback.

Still, there was no reply, she turned back around only to see the flash of a hand as he grabbed her and tackled her onto the grass. She cringed as she hit the ground with a loud thud, and laid there with her eyes closed in defeat. Her knee stung from grazing the dry soil and her head thumped wildly in pain. Suddenly, a heavy weight pressed down on her, she dared to open her eyes to find him perched on top of her with an unreadable expression.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME" Lucy commanded with a stern voice through gritted teeth. His body pressed against hers until she was straining for air. Natsu remained frozen, only his expressionless face changed into a twisted, sadistic grin; something a predator might show its prey before eating it alive. He reached out with his hand again and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking on it as he spoke.

"This is getting too easy Heartfilia, when did you become so weak?"

He was messing with her, he often times mocked her to the point of tears, but she made a promise to herself to never cry in front of the likes of him.

"_Weak_" The word echoed in her mind and anger ran through her veins.

"You don't know the first thing about me; you have no right to say that!"

Natsu snickered, "Oh yeah? What could be so-"

"I said… GET OFF OF ME!" Her hands reached out and shoved him away. Immediately she snapped to her feet, kicked him in the shin, and sprinted home without a second glance back. She didn't _need_ to glance back to know he was already on his feet, running towards her more irritated than ever.

Lucy could feel her heart thumping rapidly against her chest as she picked up her pace. A burning sensation spread from her lungs to her throat; she had reached her limit. She lunged for her one bedroom apartment with what little energy she had left, dove her hand into her pocket for the keys, and just as she was about to turn the lock, a voice spoke out a whisper close behind her.

"You live alone?" Her body froze as she realized she had just led her tormentor_ right_ to her home. Millions of horrendous thoughts rushed through her mind of the new ways he would probably torture her, not only at school, but now at her place of escape. Slowly Lucy turned her head to face him; however, the expression on his face was not the one she was expecting- a devilish grin- instead he looked at her with shock and confusion, his widened eyes met her chocolate browns as if looking at her for the first time. Lucy wasn't used to seeing him with anything but a menacing grimace and found herself looking to the ground.

"What of it?"

"Nothing", was his only reply as he too looked towards the ground, letting his hair sweep in front of his eyes, leaving his face unreadable. Then as quickly as he came, he ran off without another word.

That night, Lucy found she couldn't sleep, thoughts of endless possibilities of the new way's Natsu would probably torture her rammed themselves into her brain, leaving her scared out of her mind.

The next day at school, she crept around the hallways, watching her back at every corner; however, there was no sign of Natsu, which made her even more alert. Something was _definitely_ up; she could feel it in her bones. All throughout the day she found herself watching her back at every corner, just waiting for him to make his next move.

By the last period of the day, Lucy was starting to calm down. _'Maybe he's just skipping, ha, typical!' _But the flood of relief vanished as quickly as it came when the principal's voice sounded on the speakers.

"_**Lucy Heartfilia, report to my office immediately." **_

Her head began to spin and millions of thoughts were racing all at once, everyone in the classroom turned around to face her in the back of the room. Awkwardly, she got up from her seat and out of there as quickly as possible, she didn't want to look like she was panicking; which she was. She could feel her heart pick up its pace; _faster and faster_ with every step got closer to the office. She was a straight A student, never caused any problems, there should've be no reason for her to be in any trouble.

Her hands shook as she reached for the door handle, and when she entered she felt like she was going to faint.

Principal Makarov sat in the middle of the room in a tall chair that was clearly too big him. "Enter" he said, not once looking up at her from his paperwork. He was an incredibly short man with a giant bald spot in the middle of his head. Lucy slowly and quietly made her way to his desk, careful not to make a sound in the quiet room. Two chairs faced the desk, and as she got closer she saw a bit of pink hair sticking out from one of them.

"Yo" Natsu said as in an unusually friendly tone, Lucy raised an eyebrow, something was definitely up. Principal Makarov finally looked up to face the blond, "Heartfilia, please, take a seat." Lucy silently did as she was told. As she sat their waiting for whatever came next, she slowly came to the realization that this would probably be the end of her sanity.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering

_**Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering**_

Finally, Makarov looked up from his papers and looked at Lucy for the first time, his eyes seemed to pierce hers in a way that seemed like he was looking deep into her soul.

"Mr. Dragneel here has informed me that you live alone, is this correct?"

Lucy looked from Natsu back to Principal Makarov confused, "Um… yes…"

"You do realize that it's against the law for a minor to live alone without consent, correct?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide, '_what has Natsu done!?'_ She averted her eyes and looked to the ground to catch her breath; she couldn't believe he would go this low.

"Well, I figured because I have special circumstances it would be alright…"

"SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCES!? BULLCRAP!" Natsu exploded, "I lived alone for years and as soon as you morons found out you sent for that weirdo Ichiya to stay with me!" A shudder went down his spine as he said the name.

Lucy turned to face Natsu in shock, she had no idea that he lived alone, all these years she had thought of him as a spoiled rich brat. Natsu refused to face her; he remained staring straight ahead at the Principal. Makarov sighed as he opened his desk drawer containing each student's personal files and began to flip through them.

"Ah, yes Lucy Heartfilia, here we are…" His eyes moved quickly taking in all of her information, an odd silence filled the room; she couldn't seem to remember a time when Natsu and her sat in complete silence together without bickering. Finally, Makarov looked up at Lucy with furrowed eyebrows as if trying to figure out what to do with her. "Hmm, well you've lived alone under the radar for this long, and you've never caused any problems… But rules are rules and a guardian will be sent to your house."

Lucy's mouth flung open, "This is so unfair!"

"Unfair my ASS! What, did you do, run away from mommy and daddy because you got into a little fight?!" Natsu teased her.

Lucy said nothing, there were no words to describe the rage she felt in the presence of the Principal, so she simply bit her tongue and glared at him hoping her eyes would grow lasers to blast him from existence. She knew he was horrid, she just never thought that he would sink this low. Makarov looked back and forth between the two then clasped his hands together and let out a wide grin.

"I HAVE A PROPOSAL." Natsu and Lucy immediately snapped their necks to look at the old man. "If you too can live together for one week without killing each other, I'll pretend none of this ever happened and you can live as you please."

"We'll take it!" Natsu immediately screamed

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Lucy jolted out of her chair and stood up. "There's no WAY I'm living with… with… with HIM!" she pointed her finger at him as if to justify her argument.

"Are you INSANE!?" Natsu screamed back at her, "This is a onetime offer, OF COURSE we'll take it!"

"NO, this is not happening, I'll take the guardian!" Lucy stormed out of the office and ran home, she didn't even care that the school day wasn't over. There would be no way in BLOODY HELL she was going to be living in the same house with that maniac, and that was final.

Lucy unlocked her apartment door, walked straight into the peace of her bedroom, and plopped down on her mattress face first. "Man, your room is _really_ tidy; your food's pretty good too." Instantly Lucy jolted off the bed to face her torturer who was lying on her couch just a couple feet away, consuming just about everything from her fridge. "Natsu, how in the HELL did you get into my apartment!?" "The window was open" he replied nonchalantly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, food spluttered from his mouth causing Lucy to cringe.

Lucy stared at him waiting for an answer, but he continued to stuff his face as if she weren't even there. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she finally screamed breaking the silence. "Well we're living together starting from today aren't we, don't be stupid." Lucy's mouth fell wide open.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? LEAVE!" She pointed towards the window from which he claimed to have come from. Natsu looked up from the food, "Come on, it's just a week, how hard can it be?"

"You can't just do this!" Lucy argued.

"Do what?" He mumbled through his stuffed face.

"Put someone through misery every single day of their life then just waltz into their house expecting it to be totally okay to spend a week in their apartment!"

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" Natsu said getting up and looking around. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Lucy felt like she was going to explode into a million tiny shards of glass. Natsu let out a huge sigh then proceeded to walk towards her looking directly into her eyes with every step. Lucy took a couple steps back only finding herself back to back with the wall. He stopped leaving only a couple inches between them.

"LOOK, I call a truce okay! If we just live together for one week I promise I'll leave you alone after this is all over, plus I'll be free of that creep Ichiya forever." A chill went down his spine when he said the name. Lucy raised an eyebrow, "He can't be _that_ bad." Natsu shook his head to drop the subject, and then stuck his hand out for her to shake, "truce?" She couldn't believe she was really about to do this. "…Truce."


End file.
